Sales and licensing questions
I want to move Galactic Civilizations II from one PC to another PC. Can I remove and tranfer the license? Answer?? I want to purchase Galactic Civilizations II at Stardock.com and download immediately but I still want the box. Can I do this? Yes. If you purchase the second option (CD purchase) you still get a serial # to download the game. That serial numbver is temporary (i.e. will expire) but will let you play the game until the box arrives. If I bought Galactic Civilizations II for download only, can I still get the box/CD later? Yes. All that is required is shipping and handling. If I buy Galactic Civilizations II at retail can I still download the entire game directly? Yes. Using Stardock Central, you can enter in your retail serial number regardles of where you bought it and download the full game. I live in Europe/Australia/New Zealand. How do I get Galactic Civilizations II? Our friends at Paradox are handling GalCiv II in Europe. They will be mirroring our release and have a collector's edition box and have the same sorts of goodies in there, we think (should talk to Paradox for specifics). Users who purchase in Europe Do I have to have pre-ordered Galactic Civilizations II to get the collector's edition? No. Direct CD orders will be fulfilled with the collector's edition until we run out of stock which should last for a couple of months. After that, you are likely to get the regular edition. Should I buy Galactic Civilizations II at retail or direct from Stardock? Which is best for you guys? Whatever is best for you, the customer, is best for us. Retail is good because it gets you a box in your hands quickly and means that stores buy more boxes. Directly ordering it from Stardock is good because we get more of the money and you can download it instantly. Can I make a backup of Galactic Civilizations II and burn it to a CD if I purchased the download version? Is it legal? Absolutely. The easiest way to do this is to use Stardock Central. Just right-click on the game and select to make an archive. This will zip it up to the Backup directory in Stardock Central. You can take this zip file and burn it to CD, put it on other machines in your home. Our license allows you to have it on as many machines that you own as long as no more than one copy is being played at a time per license. To take the zip file and put it on a machine that does not have an Internet connection, you will need to add Stardock Central to the CD and install that first. Once SDC is installed, choose File->Restore Application and browse to your ZIP file. SDC should take care of your various registry things as well as activation (if you don't have a net connection, it should bring up a dialog when you try to run the game that will require that you get email support to get a special code). If you bought the retail version, none of this applies as you already have a CD and you can make backups of that as you will, same license restrictions. I pre-ordered Galactic Civilizations II. How do I get the bonus pack / extra content? The bonus pack content is part of the standard downloadable installation via Stardock Central (SDC) v1.0D or higher. I'm a member of TotalGaming.net. Can I get the CD version of Galactic Civilizations II? Yes. If bought via TotalGaming.net and used tokens to get the game, it's $5 plus shipping. If you got a free upgrade to the new TotalGaming.net (if you don't know what that means then it probably doesn't apply to you) then getting the boxed version is $20. Contact sales@stardock.com. What's the difference between the Galactic Civilizations II Bonus Pack and the Galactic Civilizations II Collector's Edition? The Bonus Pack everyone gets. It's a series of minor updates, tweaks, and new content that we came up with while we waited for the stores to get their copies. If you download 1.0D then you have the Bonus Pack, which adds (in particular) various items of jewelry. I bought Galactic Civilizations II through TotalGaming.net and want the boxed version. How do I order that? Can I get the Collector's Edition too? Just follow this link, which will tell you if you're eligible for any upgrades and what they are. Make sure you're logged in under the same account you used to buy the game via TotalGaming.net (TGN) with. I want to download Galactic Civilizations II now! Do I still get a box? If you select to get the retail unit when you purchase then yes. You get a temporary serial number and the box will be sent to you. If you selected the download only option, you can later have a box sent to you for the cost of shipping. Please contact sales@stardock.com for this. I want to go to the store and buy the game but does it have copy protection? None whatsoever. No CD check. No "Star Force". Nothing. You don't even have to enter in the serial number when you install (because, let's face it, 5 years from now people are going to lose that thing anyway). That said, we recommend putting in the serial because it'll make it easier to get updates. Updates require the serial number. Once you have updated, our system will have your info for you so that five years from now when you've lost that number, you can get it back automatically. I can get this game a lot cheaper used. Can I still get updates? You are taking your chances if you buy a used copy. If someone else has registered the serial number previously, you will be unable to use the serial number to get updates. Our updates include not only bug fixes, but new features, so we try to make it worth it to you to buy the game new. I've bought a used German Collector's Edition (unregistered). There's no serial number on it - not on the case, nor on the back of the manual. There is a number printed on CD 2, but it's not accepted as SN. Darn!!! Did I miss something? I've recently reinstalled GalCiv2 and patched it up to what I'm assuming is the latest version (did so through Stardock Central). However the Bonus Pack content seems to be missing, and since it's no longer hosted on the main page I'd like to know if I should be annoyed or not. (I tended to use the geodesic domes and satellite dishes quite a bit on my ships, so it's disappointing not to have them any more) Category:Support